Unforgetful Summer
by Bitter-lySweet
Summary: Just about a girl and her summer. It's somewhat basing around the idea from Fushigi Yugi, about being the priestesses, and yea. I tried to proof-read it, but still excuse any errors. And I don't really plan on continuing it, if no one likes it. So please


[]-First off, the characters I use in here was the characters I created awhile back. So please don't use them without my permission.  
  
-Second, this is fictonal.  
  
-Third, don't sue me for anything about this story, because all you'll get is a handful of lint, for I'm broke. What would you sue me about anyways? oO;  
  
-Fourth, please excuse any spelling errors or any grammar mistakes, since English was never my first language. -Fifth, any comments, complaints, flames, suggestions, etc all go to: IcyFears@hotmail.com -Sixth, love me! XD Kidding...-[]  
  
I stood still as I glared at the setting sun, angry at my parents and yet scared about what's going to happen now. School was starting, but it wasn't the same school I have gone to for the past 8 years of my life. And now I wasn't living around all my giddy friends who always managed a smile on there face when things go wrong. Now I was in the state of California, a state which I've always dreamed of moving to but not now, I didn't want to move now, not after what happened this summer. A summer full of enchantment and change, well atleast for me...a summer that I thought would never end, but now I'm trap here in Cali having to start a new life because my parents didnt enjoy the fact that I was acting secretive towards them. I took a deep breathe in and exhaled making it sound more like a sigh than a normal exhale. And I felt some sort of warmth as I think about my summmer....a summer that I would never forget.....a summer that I can recall quite well..... "Hey wait up, Manda!", I yelled trying to catch one of my closest friends attention. I was about to yell her name again but she turned around, blinking. "Hey Michi, what's up? How's it coming along with a boyfriend this summer? No more partying and being single for a dear ol' friend of mine, she's been taken. Hehehe, soooo no more flirting eh? Too bad this summer looks great for partying, going out to the beach, and of course flirting!"Amanda Tamashiino said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Amanda had a nice complexion, and very feminine, especially when it comes to cooking. Yet she usually wears baggy clothes, which makes everyone think she's a tomboy of some-sort. Her dirty blond hair is usually down and her hazel eyes seems as if she can see right into your soul. But that never occured to me until now. "Who said I couldn't party? Just because I have a boyfriend does not mean I'm tied down and that I can't go flirting with any guy. And of course, same as usual, nothing's new, what about you?"I said grinning a bit thinking about how I met my boyfriend and how sweet he is. "Hmm...new? Oh yea! No..wait...that's not new.." "Quit teasing, did you ever get that book you wanted? You never told me what it was, you know!' "I know, and yup I got my book alright, it was more than I thought it would be. Oh that's right! I've invited the the Kai Sis over and your invited too, if you want to come." "I do want to come! And why the club members of Kaisui Sis? I thought you hated them!" "Hmm...you thought, that was just an assumption, I was invited to join them but I refused, and out the kindness of my heart I invited them to my house so we can tamper with the book a bit." "You were invited! How come you never told me?! And whenever you mean tampering with something, we always get caught!" "You never asked and besides you don't have to come, but if you do your welcome, besides if you weren't there, who would keep me laughing through out the night?" "Heh..good point! I'll be there, but when is it?" "This Friday, my house around 8:30 pm. Think you can make it there?" "Of course I can! You know I'm open this...Friday?!?!" "Yea, Friday." "That's not good.....oh...he'll understand, I'll cancel my date with him." "Don't, just drop by when your done with the date?" "Sure! I'm hope he won't mind driving to your house after the date." "Kay, seeya there, Michi!"  
  
******************  
  
I stared dreamily into the brown eyes of my boyfriend. He was cute, brown hair (Just like Syaoran Li's hair, in CCS), masculine, well not really, but to me he is. His eyes gazed back as he kept me in a tight embrace as we skated around the rink. It was my first time skating, but he was there to make sure I wouldn't fall. And, as we placed our skates up and headed for the car, I looked at him with pleading eyes as I started to speak,"Tenjoukai, I know we planned this Friday night awhile back, but I was hoping if we could leave early. I promised Manda that after our date, I would go to her house for a little sleepover. Please Tenjoukai, would you drive me there now, it's around 10:00 already. I promise to make this up to you tomorrow night. I promise." "Pleading eyes...I guess it's fine with me, but tomorrow night is all ours, right?", Tenjoukai sighed. I just nodded and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and kissed my temple, then with a quick roar from the engine, we were on the way to Manda's house. By the time we reached her house, only one light was on and it was in the living room. I looked at Tenjou and leaned in, kissing him tenderly. He kissed back but pushed away after awhile smiling,"Your gonna be even more late if you don't go." "You want me to go? I thought you would rather for me to stay in the car with you and keep you warm." "Your right, but you promised Amanda you'd go and I don't want to keep you late for the party, even though I want to." "Thanks Tenjou, I promise tomorrow night will be ours.", I said smiling happily and stepped out of the car, heading for Manda's house. As soon as I entered her house when she opened it, Tenjoukai roared off with his rickety, yet cute car that grows on you, just like Tenjoukai.  
  
****************  
  
"So what are we doing?", I nervously said towards Manda and the Kai Sis. "You certainly seem comfortable," Mizu sacastically laughed. Her laughter got to me, and I was ready to pound her face in the food that was neatly placed on the wooden table in the living room. I guess she saw my eyes lit with a bit of flame after her remark, because she tossed her long, blue hair back and laughed again. "You know, Mich, you'd do horrible in acting, seeing your already having trouble hiding your emo-" "Enough, Mizu." I heard Manda say, interupting Mizu's sentence, which relieved me a bit. "Mreow....", Tenshi quickly added. "Neccesary for such harsh actions, Manda?"  
  
Manda didn't say anything, but I knew there was a hint of flame behind her eyes, after hearing Tenshi's comments. I sat down, next to Manda with my legs tucked underneath my body, as I look at Tenshi and Mizu, finally noticing there were 2 of te Kai Sis members missing. And being able to notice this, I grasped the topic to, oh just get payback. "One...Two...Well, Mizu, Tenshi, where are the other two? Scared them away or what?" I look at them, seeing embarrasment flood their face, and Manda beside me trying to keep her laughter in. Mizu first recovered and shook her head. "It's truly non of your bussiness, where they are at. Who cares. I don't. Besides, they're not part of the group anymore. They hardly did anything." "Anyways! Manda! Lemme see the book already! I want to see it!" Tenshi suddenly interrupting the tension between us and about the two missing people. "Oh yea.." Gracefully, like an elegant swan, Manda got up and swiftly walked to her shelf, pulling out an old, graggy-looking book. "Here it is.." She set the book in front us. And even before we could get a good glimpse of it, Tenshi reached out and grabbed it, taking a close inspection of it.  
  
"Oh my....! It's the real one Mizu! We can finally do this!" I raised my eyebrow and almost snapped at the rudeness of Tenshi and all the secrecy, "What does she mean?" "Oh..nothing." Mizu blank-ly said, without expression to her tone. "Quit lying Mizu! You perfectly know what I mean!" Tenshi quickly responded to Mizu's reply to my question. "This is the book of Jumon (Spells)!" "Nani (What) ?! Manda! You didn't you te--"I started to lose my cool, for the book wasn't something to mess with. It can bring great danger to some. But, before I could finish my sentence directed to Manda, Tenshi started to chant one spell that was inscribed on the book cover." "Kita (North), Nan (South), Higashi (East), Nishi (West)! The gates of the four palaces (Kita, Nan, Higashu, Nishi), open to us and us only! Let us see inside, let us be the ones to keep the magical keys that shall open the gates at any will, let us be your guardians!" "Tenshi! No!" Mizu screamed before the book opened and released a bright light, surrounding each of us and blinding us from seeing what was truly happening...  
  
**************** 


End file.
